I've Got A Bad Feeling About This
by Ciya
Summary: An AU beginning for 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1'. Sam, Dean, a haunted schoolhouse and a special appearance by the YED.


_I've watched the previews and DCs for "When All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1" way to many times to be healthy. I've picked out two…okay…three scenes and wrote this story._

_Pronunciation guide - Hisega (hi-see-gah) and Pierre (peer) - we giggle at people who pronounce Pierre the French way. _

**I've Got A Bad Feeling About This**

Dean and Sam stood facing each other over the Impala's roof. "Dean, something doesn't feel right about this haunting," said Sam while looking around the clearing, his fingers nervously taping the roof.

"I don't know Sammy. It seems pretty straight forward to me," Dean replied looking over at the historic one room school house. The sign in front read '_Hisega Day School - 1879. Hisega, South Dakota_.' "Jobs have been pretty thin lately and it's either this or a possible water sprite up in Pierre."

"Yeah I know but with the yellow-eyed demon showing up in my dreams…"

"Sammy it's just trying to throw you off your game." Dean shut his door and walked to the back of the Impala and opened the trunk.

"I know," Sam sighed while walking to the back of the car, he reached into the trunk and grabbed a shotgun.

"So, who is this spirit again?"

"It looks to be a Linda Scull, she died at the age of 12 from a broken neck after being bucked off a horse back in 1881. She's buried on her family's homestead which is now under the parking lot of the Fireside Inn."

Dean shut the trunk after grabbing his own shotgun and slinging the duffel bag with the salt and lighter fluid over his shoulder. They walked over to the small, light grey building and tried the door. "Unlocked…cool," Dean grinned. Sam looked around the school room while Dean walked over to the open French doors leading to an additional building attached to the back of the schoolhouse. "Well what are we looking for Sam?"

"Well according to the article, the haunting started after a member of the Scull family donated some family heirlooms to the school. Uh…two text books, a bonnet and a slate."

"A slate? Why would they donate a chunk of rock?" Dean walked through the French doors and started checking the first two rooms located off the hallway.

Sam checked over a display of books and papers. "It's a small chalkboard Dean." He hesitated when a wind started blowing inside the schoolroom. "Dean she's here!" Sam kept checking the displays looking for Linda's name when a lunch pail flew off a shelf and hit him in the shoulder. "Ow…shit!"

Dean heard Sam swearing when he saw a small chalkboard lying on a box. He grabbed it and ran back to the schoolhouse. Just as he reached the doorway he heard Sam's shotgun go off. "Sam!" He ducked quickly as a book came whizzing by his head.

"Dean I tossed two books into the woodstove." Sam dived out of the way as a chair flew at him. Dean ran over to the woodstove and threw the chalkboard inside. He pulled the salt and lighter fluid out of the duffel bag and liberally sprayed the items in the stove with them and tossed in a match. "Dean drop!" Sam yelled as he shot at the spirit reaching for his brother.

"Did you find the bonnet Sam?" Dean asked getting up and looking around.

"No…ahhh!" Sam fell backwards onto his back when a desk collided with the back of his legs, he let go of the shotgun when he landed. Dean started for his brother but had to duck back down as the same desk came at him. The French doors slammed shut and Sam saw an old fashioned dress and bonnet hung up on the wall. "Dean, the bonnet!" he yelled pointing at the costume. Dean crawled over to the wall as Sam knelt and looked around for his shotgun. He didn't see his gun but he spotted a fireplace poker that he hoped was iron. He got up, grabbed the poker and spun around as a cold breeze blew by him.

Dean pulled the bonnet off the wall, knocking down a sign that read '_Donated by the Scull Family_', and was headed back to the stove when Linda Scull appeared. She at first looked like a sweet, innocent 19th Century girl but she soon shifted into a creature that nightmares were made of. Linda hissed at Dean when he shoved the bonnet into the stove. Sam swung the poker, cutting Linda in half at the waist. Dean threw in a handful of salt on top of the bonnet as it caught fire. The wind died as the bonnet burned to ashes. "You okay Sam?"

Sam stood holding the poker like a bat and breathing heavily. "Yeah, you?"

"Peachy. Let's get…" Dean sniffed the air suspiciously. "Do you smell that?"

Sam looked at Dean strangely when he hurried towards him, "smell wha…shit, sulphur." He spun around searching the room.

"We gotta get out of here Sam," Dean said grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him towards the door.

"Dean." The brothers stopped when a man's figure appeared in front of them. His eyes glowed yellow and he had a scary smile on his face. "Where do you think you're taking my Sammy?"

Dean stood in front of his brother. "He isn't yours, you son of a bitch!" He pushed Sam back as the demon advanced.

"He's mine Dean."

"No!" Sam yelled out as Dean was knocked out of the way.

"Sammy, it's time," the demon smiled and reached out towards him.

"NO! I'm not going with you!" Sam bent down to help Dean up when he was thrown across the room, landed on a desk, slid off, and hit his head hard on the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"SAM!" Dean started over to his brother but he was tossed through the open French doors that closed with a bang before he landed hard, against the wall. He slid to the floor, the world spinning and growing hazy. When he could stand he ran to the doors and threw them open. He looked around the room quickly but didn't see his brother. "SAM!" Dean ran outside and looked around the schoolhouse yard. "SAMMY!" He breathed heavily as he ran behind the school, "SAMMY!" He came back around to the front of the building. "YOU GODDAMNED SON OF A BITCH!! BRING BACK MY BROTHER!!" Dean fell to his knees, "no!" tears streamed down his face, "I promised to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry Sammy." He sat there for a few minutes consumed in his misery. "_Damnit Dean, get off your ass and go find your brother_," he thought, "_you_ _promised to save him and that is exactly what you are going to do_." Dean stood up, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and headed for the Impala before stopping and running back into the schoolhouse to grab their shotguns and duffel bag. He tossed everything into the backseat before getting in and starting the car. He gunned the engine and left the schoolyard in a cloud of dust. Dean pulled out his cell and punched in a number, "Bobby, it took him. The demon took Sammy."

_**FIN**_


End file.
